If Love is Enough
by LiquifiedStars
Summary: In the aftermath of Hawk Moths defeat, there is no joy for Chat Noir. With his world crumbling, is this the beginning of the end for Adrien, or will love be enough to find a way.


_**Hi everyone, finally getting another one shot out for you all. I wrote the first draft late last night after an idea just hit me that didn't fit my current story, so I hope you like it. Be sure to let me know in the comments. I promise more fluff in the next one shot. **_

It was finished. Hawk Moth was defeated, but Chat Noir could feel no elation in their victory. The moment that should have been their greatest triumph was only going to be the beginning of the end for Adrien Agreste as he watched his father be taken away in handcuffs, followed closely by Nathalie. Before him departed the only family he had left. Perched high above the Agreste Estate, which he refused to call his home, he witnessed the final blow. A bag on a stretcher that contained the lifeless body of his mother, perfectly preserved as she was. A living relic that had sent his father into madness.

He understood why his father had done what he did, truly, but he could not justify it. As much as Adrien would have adored his mother being back among the living, there would have been too great of a price to pay. He could never betray the trust that had been placed in him with his miraculous. To turn his back on Plagg or his Lady like that was unthinkable, both had sacrificed so much for him. No, he chose the right road, at the expense of those who should have been closest to him. That was a debatable concept, which in many ways made the choice easier. Still, he wasn't sure if he was ready for the fallout that would inevitably follow.

Chat was vaguely aware of footsteps behind him before a soft gloved hand rested on his shoulder. Since turning 18 over a year ago, they no longer needed to worry about their transformations counting down, an advantage that helped them in the final battle. Ladybug sat down next to him as they saw the emergency vehicles begin to pull away. Reporters, like vultures, flocking around the fallen fashion icon. Ladybug could see something was not right in her Kitty's eyes. This wasn't the look of someone who had just defeated a villain that had taunted them for almost 5 years. Chat was distant, not physically but emotionally. Ladybug sat silently beside him keeping her hand on his arm. Chat slowly placed his other hand over hers in acknowledgement. He couldn't tell her what was wrong, but needed what small comfort she could offer him. Ladybug cleared her throat before she began to speak.

"I, ah, collected the miraculouses back from the others but I still can't find Adrien anywhere." Chat could hear the worry in her voice. For the first time since he met her, he was grateful that she didn't know who he really was. Never did he think he would hate being an Agreste more than he did at this very moment.

"I wouldn't worry about him." He said, almost flippantly. "I'm sure he's fine. If he's smart he'll stay wherever he can hide where nobody can find him." Ladybug stared at Chat speechless. His eyes were almost devoid of life, the coldness of his words frightened her. She didn't understand what was wrong, or what she could do to fix it. Regardless of what was happening to Chat, she needed to know Adrien was safe. He was one of her closest friends and despite the years that had passed, she still loved him. Chat looked at her trying to smile, but not succeeding. "You should go home now. Go rest and be with your family."

"Chat we can't just leave him. What if Adrien is hurt somewhere? What if he's all alone and in need of..."

"Do you trust me Ladybug?" Chat interjected. She was caught off guard by the question and the fact that he called her Ladybug. He rarely did that, preferring one of his many pet names he had for her. Chat wasn't looking at her, but down at the police vehicle that held Gabriel Agreste as it slowly began to drive off. There was a darkness in his eyes, but also a great sadness. She reached out her hand to his face, gently turning it towards her.

"You know I do." She stated simply her bluebell eyes looking deep into his green cat eyes. She may not have allowed herself to love Chat the same way she did for Adrien, but she never doubted him. She would put her life in his hands without hesitation. Chat placed his hand over the one she held onto his face, curling his fingers around hers.

"Then trust me now. Please just go." She hesitated before nodding her head. Chat let go of her hand and looked back out towards the horizon. Ladybug reluctantly took out her yo-yo, looking at Chat one last time before swinging away. As she did, she could have sworn she could hear Chat cry.

No one had heard from Adrien for several days after the arrests. He was interrogated by the police as a possible accomplice to his father's crimes. To his surprise, Nathalie entered a plea bargain, defending Adrien's innocence by outlining the emotional abuse he had suffered over the years and claiming her part as an act committed under duress. Whether that was entirely true, Adrien had his doubts, however he didn't doubt her sincerity when she apologised for ever getting that involved in his father's evil plans. The authorities also took into consideration that she had given up as Mayura over two years prior.

Marinette knew Adrien was not at the Agreste Estate, instead accepting an offer from Mayor Bourgeois to stay at his hotel away from prying eyes. She was glad that he at least had Chloe to keep him company so he wouldn't be alone. Chloe and her may not have always seen eye to eye over the years, but there was a mutual respect where Adrien was concerned. Marinette had sent a text of encouragement to Adrien, letting him know she was there if he needed someone to talk to. He simply sent back a 'thank you'. Alya told her out of everyone who had tried to message him, Marinette's message was the only one he had replied to.

Each day of the trial, Marinette made her way to the courtroom, sitting up the back. She noticed Adrien didn't sit anywhere near his father and was not there to support him in anyway. She also noted Adrien wasn't in the court the day she as Ladybug and Chat Noir gave their testimony. Ladybug didn't get much of a chance to talk to Chat before he quickly left. She did see though that throughout his statement Chat had actively avoided eye contact with Gabriel Agreste and seemed nervous, which wasn't like him at all.

As the trial continued, Adrien was called to the stand. His whole life was laid out bare for the world to see. The secrets, the strictness of his father, the impossible schedules he was forced to keep, the restrictive diet, alienation from friends, the list went on and on. Marinette's heart broke for him as she could see the tabloids lapping it up for evening news fodder. The story of the poor little rich boy with the sunshine smile that hid a thousand wounds from his deranged criminal father. Like Chat the day before, Adrien actively avoided eye contact with Gabriel. With his head lowered he sat back down next to his own lawyers. Not only was he trying to clear his own name, but also fighting for his claim on the Agreste fortune. Catching something in his periphery, he turned to see Marinette. Nino had told him that she had gone to the court every day of the trial. She was the only one who had. Despite the genuine smile on his face at the sight of her there, she could see the sadness and guilt in his eyes.

As they departed the courthouse for the day, Marinette heard her name being called and found the blonde running down the stairs to her. Wrapping her up into a hug, he thanked her for being there to support him burying his face in her hair. She was so warm and smelt like vanilla and cinnamon. He could feel his heart pick up pace, but he pushed the feeling aside. She deserved better than him. Marinette couldn't help but stroke his blonde locks the way she often did for Chat on days when he was upset. The feeling of deja vu was not lost on her. "I'll always be here for you Adrien, and if you get sick of that hotel food your welcome to a home cooked meal with my parents and I. The door is always open." Adrien pulled back, but still held Marinette's hands.

"I wouldn't want to impose, but thank you for the offer. It means the world to me." He'd been so close to asking her out on a date before all this had come out. It would be his rotten black cat bad luck that he would realise that he had been in love with her just when his life was turned upside down. He couldn't ask her to become part of this circus now. He cared about her too much for that.

Life without parole. Well, it wasn't unexpected but Adrien still let out a sigh of relief. Deep down he was terrified that maybe his father had managed to bribe someone and would get off. Thankfully that was not the case. Nathalie as part of her plea bargain got out on a good behaviour bond, the court accepting her argument that she was acting under duress from her boss. Adrien was grateful because he knew he was going to need her, at least in the immediate future until he figured out what he was going to do with the house and the company. He knew he was never going to live in that house again, that much was certain and it would be sold as soon as possible. The company he hadn't decided yet. Maybe he should keep it in his mother's memory. It would need a name change though and a new head designer. He would need help with that as designing was not his forte. Maybe he could ask Marinette for some advice? He suddenly felt a prang of guilt for not going to see her all these weeks, but the thought of being near her made his heart hurt. In fairness the only person he had seen was Chloe, and that was only because it was unavoidable. He wanted to see Marinette's smile, hear her laugh and feel her warm hugs, but he didn't dare show his face.

That night there came a message Adrien had been dreading. Wayzz delivered a letter from Master Fu wanting to see him. He gave a pointed look to Plagg. The black cat kwami said nothing, but the message was understood. Adrien wasn't ready for this, but he knew he had no choice. Calling on his transformation for what he knew would be the last time, Chat Noir made his way across the rooftops of Paris under the moonlight. He stopped momentarily atop the Eiffel Tower. A warm summer breeze swirled around him as his mind flooded with a thousand memories of nights, just like this one, chatting and laughing with Ladybug. A part of him had hoped he might have seen his Lady on the way, but maybe it was for the best. He had long ago given up any hope of a romantic relationship with Ladybug, but she was still his best friend and he would miss her.

Arriving at Master Fu's, the elder Chinese man motioned for him to sit before offering him some tea. Adrien politely declined, feeling too knotted and queasy to swallow anything. Plagg floated nearby uncharacteristicly silent. The cat Kwami was grateful that Adrien hadn't been apart of that long list of Chat Noirs to have died in battle. He wasn't sure he could have handled that, but it didn't make saying goodbye to his favourite kitten any easier.

"I'm sorry to have to do this Adrien, but with there no longer being a threat, I must ask for your miraculous back." Adrien nodded, trying hard not to let the tears fall that were threatening too. Master Fu reached out a hand to him. "I know how important Plagg has been to you all these years Adrien, and you have been important to him too. You have been a noble and brave Chat Noir. I can't begin to tell you how sorry I am that things turned out the way they did." Adrien shook his head.

"It's not your fault Master, you couldn't have known. Being Chat Noir saved me in more ways than you can imagine. Without Plagg I don't think I could have made it through my teenage years." Plagg came over to Adrien, a look of genuine sincerity in his eyes.

"You have been the best Chat Noir I've ever had Adrien, and you know I'm not one to blow smoke up someone's butt." Adrien snickered because he knew it was true. "I'm also not a good one for goodbyes, so I'll just say see ya round kid."

"See ya Plagg." Adrien slipped off his ring and handed it to Plagg. In Plagg's paws the silver ring changed into its transformed state. Master Fu opened the Miracle Box and Adrien saw Ladybug's earrings inside.

"Ladybug has already been." He stated simply, more to himself than anyone in particular. An overwhelming sadness suddenly overtook him. She was gone. His Lady was gone. He'll never see her again because he didn't know who she really was. Plagg paused for a moment looking at Master Fu. Adrien had his head down with his eyes shut tight and didn't see the look and nod that transpired between them.

"Hey kid, do me one favour." Adrien looked up at Plagg with an inquisitive look. "Don't keep the bakery girl shut out."

"Marinette? But why would…"

"Trust me." The kwami interrupted. "You need her." With that, Plagg was gone.

Adrien sat for a moment in silence before Master Fu came back over to him.

"Ladybug is still here." Adrien looked up with wide eyes before staggering to his feet. The Guardian motioned towards a closed door. "She wants to see you, if you want to see her."

He did, desperately, but he was also afraid. He approached the door, resting his hand against the smooth wood. Master Fu left towards the kitchen leaving Adrien enveloped in a veil of silence, the only sound was the thumping of his heart ringing in his ears. "M'lady." He called to her.

"Chat." He could hear from deep in the room. There was a sound of scurrying feet and hands against the door. "I'm here Chat, please open the door." There was a sound of hope in her voice. She was giving him the choice. After all the times he had given the choice to her to reveal themselves, now she was willingly giving the choice to him. He had spent years dreaming of this moment, but now it was here he was frozen. All of Paris knew what his father had done. What would she think of him now? This would be a huge disappointment that her Chat Noir, the one meant to protect her and keep her safe, was the son of their sworn enemy.

"Are you still there Chat?" Adrien closed his eyes and rested his forehead against the door.

"Yeah, I'm here." He took in a deep sigh. "I'm sorry m'lady, I'm not the Chat you thought I was."

"How do you know that?"

"Because you deserved better than me."

"Let me be the judge of that." He could hear the worry laced in her voice. Maybe he should just walk away now. He could sell up everything and disappear to another country where nobody knew him. He would miss his friends of course, Nino, Alya and Marinette, especially Marinette. He reasoned though that they would be better off without him, and so would Ladybug.

"I really am sorry m'lady." He stepped back from the door.

"No Chat, don't go please. Just talk to me." He turned to head towards the door. "Adrien please don't shut me out!" He stopped dead in his tracks. She called him by name. She knew. "Please Adrien, I told you I would always be here for you."

Adrien's mind was swirling. Plagg's words a few moments ago and Marinette's words on the steps of the courthouse ran through his mind. Could it really be? Adrien's feet took on a life of their own as he almost raced back to the door, throwing it open. There she was, his brave Lady, his sweet friend, the girl that had always been by his side on both sides of the mask. In an instant he scooped her up into his arms, clinging on to her as though she would disappear if he let her go. "How did you know." He breathed into her hair, the same familiar smell of vanilla and cinnamon that warmed his heart. She pulled back slightly so she could see his face.

"It was a few little things after everything came to an end. A look here, a reaction there. The way you held me on the courthouse stairs and let me pet your hair. I confronted Tikki in the end about my suspicions and she relented since there really was no reason to keep it a secret anymore." Marinette reached her hand up to cup his face, her thumb gently stroking his cheek. "I have loved you ever since that day in the rain when you gave me your umbrella on the school steps, and I will always love you Adrien."

Adrien let a tear roll down his flushed cheeks as he took her hands in his, kissing them gently. "Marinette I have nothing to offer you but a tainted name and a broken legacy." Marinette shook her head, her pigtails bopping on her shoulders.

"No Adrien, you have something much more than that. Something more precious that can never be taken away from you. Love." Adrien closed his eyes as he leaned his forehead against hers, still holding their hands between them.

"Is it enough Marinette. Is love really enough." Marinette took his face in both her hands.

"It's enough for me Kitty. Your love will always be enough."

Circling his arms around her back, Adrien pulled Marinette closer before bringing his lips down to hers. He had often heard about fireworks, electricity and sparks flying. This wasn't any of that, but so much more. Kissing Marinette was warmth and promise, it was comfort and feeling like he was home. As she dug her fingers into his hair, deepening the kiss he knew he wouldn't be alone again, that he would have a family and someone who would stand by his side. He had her, his Lady, his Princess and she loved him for everything he was, all sides - the good and bad.

"Come on Adrien, let's go home." Home. With Marinette he knew he was always home.

Maybe love would be enough.

**_Hope you enjoyed. For those who read my chapter story 'Until I Heard You Sing' I'm currently writing the sequel 'Until I Make You Mine' which hopefully I should have out to you by the end of the month. _**


End file.
